With This Ring
by bowtiedboys
Summary: Every morning, and I mean every morning, Kurt fixes Blaine a nice warm cup of coffee before he wakes up.


Every morning, and I mean every morning, Kurt fixes Blaine a nice warm cup of coffee before he wakes up. Kurt is an early riser. Quick to do his face cleansing routine, quick to shower, quick to look absolutely stunning by the time Blaine is rolling out of bed.

"Good-morning, sleepyhead." Kurt smiled brightly, greeting his sleep deprived boyfriend.

"Mmh, g'morning." Blaine grumbled back lazily, plopping down at the kitchen table and burying his face in his arms. Kurt chuckled quietly.

"Your coffee, sweet prince." He bowed, serving him the coffee and then taking his place at the table.

"Ugh." Blaine groaned, sitting up. "You are the absolute best." He smiled fondly, taking one of Kurt's hands on top of the table and squeezing it. Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose, this little display of affection still affecting him as much as the first time. He squeezed back. "I mean it, Kurt. The best. I love you." He leaned over and pecked a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt hummed happily.

"I know. I'm amazing." He joked, biting his lower lip and smiling down at their hands. "But I love you too." Blaine took a large sip of coffee before nodding in agreement and smiling like a crazed lunatic. Or someone really, truly in love. Same thing.

"What time is it?" He asked, squinting his eyes to try and read the clock on their microwave.

"Um." Kurt started, turning his head to see. "7:38." Blaine's eyes widened for a second before he nearly spit out the coffee in his mouth.

"Shit, I'm supposed to be in to work by 8:00!" He nearly shouted, starting to get up out of his seat. He was about to turn around and dash to the bedroom but Kurt gripped his arm.

"Wait!" He squeaked. Blaine turned around and cocked his head in confusion. "Um. I mean. You should finish your coffee." He gestured back to the cup.

"Kurt, I really don't have time-"

"Please?" He begged, biting his lower lip and glancing back at the coffee cup. Blaine relaxed against Kurt's arm and sighed before he nodded. He took his seat back at the table and finished off his coffee.

"Now can I go?" He asked, smiling. Kurt shook his head.

"Did you- Did you look inside the mug?"

"Look inside- what?" Blaine picked up the cup and looked into the bottom of it. He froze in place. Completely froze, blinking rapidly to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he saw. Across the bottom of the inside of the mug were the words 'MARRY ME?' His eyes began to water and he looked up at Kurt. His boyfriend. The love of his life, who just proposed to him in what might possibly be the cutest way. And it's such a Kurt way, too.

Kurt stood up from the table to wrap his arm around Blaine's waist, taking the cup from his grasp and placing it down. He brought his now free hand up to caress Blaine's cheek. "Blaine Anderson," he started, "You are my everything. Sometimes- Most of the time, you're the only thing that makes me happy. You are the reason for my existence, the reason for my mended heart, the reason for my smile. We've spent the last four years together, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." He removed his hands from Blaine, reaching into his back pocket. Slowly, he got down on one knee and took Blaine's hand. Blaine was now in full-on tears mode. Kurt pulled out a small black box, opening it with one hand to reveal a small diamond ring. Blaine audibly gasped.

"With this ring, I ask you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Will you marry m-"

"Yes!" Blaine squealed, pulling at Kurt's hand to get him to stand up before he crashed their lips together, shoving Kurt against a nearby wall. As he kissed him, wildly, passionately, he took the ring from Kurt's box and slipped it on his own finger. He smiled into the kiss, and when he pulled away his eyes were full of so much love and compassion. "God yes. A thousand times yes." Blaine breathed. Kurt grinned and kissed him again softly. He glanced over Blaine's shoulder to read the microwave.

"If you're going to work you need to leave right now." Kurt frowned, taking Blaine's hand. "Go get dressed, I'll ready your stu-" Blaine kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

"I'm not going into work today." He smirked, sliding his hands into Kurt's back pockets and kissing him again, sliding his tongue between Kurt's lips and allowing Kurt to suck on it selfishly.

"Fine with me." Kurt breathed between heated kisses. Blaine hummed into Kurt's open mouth before squeezing his ass roughly and walking the two of them backwards towards their bedroom.

They spent the rest of the day rolling around on their bed, making love, trading kisses, and massages, and cuddles, and nuzzles. And the best part of it was that they could spend the rest of their days together, just like that one.


End file.
